With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display devices, due to their excellent performance such as high quality, low consumption rate, free of radiation, etc., have gradually become the mainstream of the market. A liquid crystal display device typically includes an open cell (OC for short) and a backlight module.
A process for manufacturing an OC generally includes: a pre-process mainly for manufacturing an array substrate and a color filter substrate, a mid-process mainly for assembling the array substrate with the color filter substrate to form a liquid crystal cell and attaching a polarizer to each of upper and lower surfaces of the assembled liquid crystal cell, and a post-process (also referred to as bonding process) for laminating a driving IC and a printed circuit board onto the array substrate.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of performing a bonding process in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, an indenter 6 of a bonding device is provided below an array substrate 1 to support the array substrate 1, and then a driving chip 4 is boned onto a base substrate 8 of the array substrate. During the bonding process, it needs to ensure that a distance d between the indenter 6 provided below the array substrate 1 and a polarizer 3 exceeds 0.7 mm, so as to prevent the indenter 6 from contacting the polarizer 3 to cause damage to the polarizer 3.
In the prior art, in order to prevent the polarizer on the array substrate side from being damaged during the bonding process, the base substrate 8 on the array substrate 1 side is partitioned into a bonding area 5 and a non-bonding area in advance (typically, the bonding area and the non-bonding area are divided according to size and position of the driving chip 4, and generally, the bonding area is an area of the array substrate 1 exceeding a color filter substrate 2 and does not overlap with the color filter substrate 2), and during the mid-process, size and covering area of the polarizer 3 on the array substrate 1 side are strictly controlled, so that the polarizer 3 on the base substrate 8 does not overlap with the bonding area 5. In this way, damage to the polarizer caused by the indenter 6 during the bonding process can be effectively avoided.
However, as bezel of the OC gets narrower and narrower (the bezel of an ultra-narrow bezel product is about 1 mm), the bonding area 5 may overlap with the color filter substrate 2, and accordingly, the size of the polarizer 3 on the array substrate side needs to be smaller than that of the color filter substrate, which readily leads to light leakage for hyper-viewing angle.
Therefore, how to effectively avoid the problem of light leakage of a narrow-bezel OC while ensuring normal operation of the bonding process becomes a technical problem to be solved urgently in the art.